


Sherlock's Little Secret

by DoctorRainyStardusttheThird (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson and Donovan are idiots, Drugs bust, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Johnlock - Freeform, Other, Scotland Yard finds out, lestrade gets a shock, sherlock is a cute little bunny really, surprise for the yarders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoctorRainyStardusttheThird
Summary: Namely...an army doctor boyfriend.During a drugs bust, the Yarders stumble upon something they weren't expecting.





	Sherlock's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> cute little one-shot for you! :)
> 
> hope you enjoy it, i was just procrastinating updating some of my bigger, angstier fics xx

‘Drugs bust!’ Lestrade called, pushing open the door.

It wasn’t locked, which was unusual. There were eight officers – Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, Dimmock and four others. Sherlock had been turning down interesting cases and had been acting odd lately – odder than usual – so Lestrade thought a drugs bust was in order.

However, Sherlock wasn’t in.

‘Sherlock?’ Lestrade called, as Donovan and Anderson began to gleefully pick apart Sherlock’s things. The flat seemed cleaner than usual – there were no bizarre experiments on the kitchen table at any rate, and there actually seemed to be food in the cupboards. ‘You in?’

‘He’s not,’ came a voice, as someone rounded the corner. ‘He’ll be back soon. But who the hell are you?’

Lestrade took in the man with surprise. He had the upright posture of a soldier, which compensated somewhat for his small stature. He didn’t have the striking good looks Sherlock did, but there was a worn kind of handsomeness in his face, and his blue eyes were kind.

He leaned on a cane and fixed Lestrade with a mild stare.

‘I could ask you the same question,’ the detective inspector replied.

‘Doctor John Watson,’ the man said, holding out a hand. ‘But what are you and your henchmen doing in Sherlock’s flat?’

‘It’s – uh, a drugs bust,’ Lestrade said, shaking it.

‘Drugs?’ John looked surprised, and a little irritated. ‘Sherlock’s clean. Has been for years. Surely you know that?’

‘Um,’ Lestrade said, feeling awkward. He had no idea who this Watson guy was, but he got the feeling he didn’t know Sherlock very well. ‘He’s been acting…off, lately How do you know him, anyway?’ he added hastily.

‘Sherlock?’ John raised an eyebrow. ‘He hasn’t told you about me?’

‘Uh…no,’ Lestrade said, nonplussed.

‘Give me a moment,’ John huffed, ‘I have an angry text to send.’

‘Who the hell is he?’ Donovan said to Anderson, none too quietly. ‘Don’t tell me the freak has actually found someone who can tolerate his presence.’

Lestrade saw John’s expression tighten momentarily when he heard Donovan’s words, but he didn’t say anything.

‘You two,’ Lestrade said sternly. ‘Keep looking.’

Donovan dug through a pile of notes on the coffee table.

‘Hang on,’ John said, reaching over and gathering them up. _‘Those_ are classified.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘Mycroft keeps telling Sherlock not to leave sensitive information lying around the flat, but does he listen? Of course not…’

Donovan and Anderson exchanged significant looks.

‘Are you his flatmate?’ Anderson said. ‘Has the freak actually found himself a flatmate? How on earth did he manage that?’

This time the anger on John’s face was unmistakable, but, somehow, Anderson and Donovan missed it.

‘I’m not his flatmate,’ John corrected quietly.

Anderson shook his head triumphantly. ‘Didn’t think so.’

‘But you’re not his friend,’ Donovan mused. ‘He doesn’t have friends. So who are you?’

John opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, then closed it again. ‘I’m nobody,’ he said.

‘Well, bit of advice for you,’ Donovan said, oblivious to Lestrade shaking his head at her. His officers were acting childish and mean, slagging Sherlock off to a man who might not be his friend, but clearly knew Sherlock fairly well. ‘A bit of advice – stay away from that guy.’

‘Why would I do that?’ John asked, voice controlled.

‘Because he’s a psychopath. He’s gets off on it. The crimes, I mean. God, I could give you a tonne of reasons to stay away from that guy,’ Donovan sniffed bitterly.

‘Yes, well, a word of advice from me, Sargent –‘

‘Donovan.’

‘Don’t badmouth Sherlock Holmes in front of me. He saved my life.’

Donovan opened her mouth then closed it again, like a fish. Anderson gaped. Lestrade frowned. ‘What do you –‘

‘What the fuck is going on in here?’

Everyone in the room swivelled round to see Sherlock Holmes holding a carton of milk.

He was wearing his trusty Belstaff and cracked Doc Martens, but he was also wearing a loose t-shirt and dark jeans, and his ink-coloured curls were damp from the rain.

‘Not another drug bust, Lestrade?’

Lestrade nodded guiltily.

‘Why? I haven’t done anything.’

Lestrade was about to explain, but Sherlock cut him off. ‘Sorry about these people, John. They’re a classic example of the idiocy I face on a daily basis without you here to relieve me.’

‘Hey!’ Anderson protested.

‘You still haven’t told them,’ John said to Sherlock. He sounded disappointed.

‘Do you get why, now?’

John nodded, shooting a death stare at Donovan. ‘I’m starting to.’

‘But, you know what, what the hell.’

With that, Sherlock looped his arms round John’s waist, and kissed him passionately.

John made a small noise of surprise, then began to kiss Sherlock back with just as much enthusiasm.

Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, and the other five officers in the room froze and stared in shock.

When at last the two men broke apart, smiling sheepishly at each other, Lestrade managed to croak out, ‘so you two – are – together?’

John glanced at Sherlock. ‘We’ve been married for a year and a half.’

Lestrade sat down with a thump.

‘How the hell did I not know that?’ he said weakly.

‘Because you’re remarkably unobservant and you –‘ Sherlock began, but John cut him off.

‘Because Sherlock didn’t feel comfortable coming out and frankly, now I understand why. Also, I’ve been in Afghanistan for the last couple of months.’

‘You’re a soldier?’

‘Army doctor.’

Lestrade nodded slowly, still processing.

‘Hang on,’ Donovan interrupted. ‘How the fuck do you get an army doctor husband? Did you beg him? Threaten him?’ She turned to John, malice on her face. ‘How much did he pay you?’

John’s fists clenched.

‘Should’ve known you’d be a faggot,’ Anderson said, eyeing Sherlock and John’s clasped hands with distaste.

Lestrade stood up. ‘Get out. Both of you.’

Sherlock looked surprised. He hadn’t expected Lestrade to stand up for him.

‘I’ll see you both in my office tomorrow,’ Lestrade said, voice shaking with repressed fury. ‘You’ll be lucky to keep your bloody jobs! Get out of my sight!’

He turned to the other gawping officers. ‘All of you!’

Mrs Hudson came bustling in. ‘Oh, hello, John dear,’ she smiled. ‘Are these policemen leaving now? You should really give the boys some space.’

Mrs Hudson handed Lestrade a cup of tea. ‘So now you know,’ she said.

‘Yeah, I guess I do,’ Lestrade said, still a little shell-shocked.

The officers were still silently clearing up the mess they’d made. Donovan and Anderson were carefully putting back the notes they’d knocked down, clearly hoping to redeem themselves.

This meant Mrs Hudson’s voice carried through the quiet flat when she said, ‘oh, it’s a lovely story how these two boys met, you know. John was in Afghanistan, and so was Sherlock, doing some work for the secret service, you know –‘

Sherlock got several disbelieving looks. He stuck his middle finger up.

‘And they became friends when Sherlock took down a sniper that was going to shoot John! Of course, this did mean Sherlock got shot himself –‘ she shot Sherlock a stern look, ‘no sense of self-preservation, that man,’ she fussed, making more cups of tea than seemed feasibly drinkable. ‘But they married out there and they’ve been inseparable ever since!’ She clasped her hands together.

John stopped Donovan and Anderson as they slunk out of the room.

‘So don’t you dare call my husband a psychopath again, either of you – not when he nearly gave his life for mine,’ he spat, and for a moment Lestrade saw the army doctor under the affable exterior. Then John kissed Sherlock again.

Lestrade smiled at the sight. Maybe he’d been wrong about Sherlock too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked :)
> 
> comments, kudos and prompts welcome xx


End file.
